Minecrafters With Accessories
by KittieNerdie
Summary: A parody of "Llamas with Hats"...but Minecraft version! Watch as Skydoesminecraft, MinecraftUniverse/TrueMU, and Deadlox as they seriously get some "buisness" discussed.
1. Minecrafters with Accessories

** A simple parody of "Llamas with Hats"! Includes Skydoesmincraft, Deadlox, and MinecraftUniverse FIRST FANFIC! HOPE YOU ENJOY :D**

**(EDIT: OMG MY LAPTOP CRASHED ON ME WHEN I FINISHED EDITING THIS, SO I HAD TO DO THAT AGAIN! :( And I fixed the fonts and that I changed the Squid King to a Jeffery since that's should be a good reason for TrueMU to get mad)**

**I do not own anything except for the parody storyline**

* * *

TrueMU sighed as he unlocked the front door and opened it. After all, a busy long day can lead to stress, so he was glad that he was back home to relax. However, when he opened the door, the first thing he saw was a dead ..._Jeffrey_ **(N/A: If you don't know who Jeffrey is, he is a pig that TrueMU calls "Jeffrey") **? With a butter sword stabbed in it laying in the front hallway. Immediatly, he felt his anger boiling up inside of him of the poor Jeffery, and that butter sword?

**"SKY!"** He shouted **"WHY IN THE NETHER IS THERE A DEAD JEFFREY IN THE HOUSE?!** Sky came up to him nomming on butter "Oh hey!..." Sky looked down at the dead Jeffrey "...Uhh how did _he _get there?" He asked innocently, pointing at Jeffrey as he leaned against the wall. Deadlox, who was sitting on the couch facepalmed and chuckled as the spaceman continued to yell **"Sky! What did you do?!"** He snapped in Sky's face, extremely confused. Sky pointed at himself in fake surprise "Who, me?" He said a bit too quick "Wha- Th- I didn't do this!" He lied now standing up straight as TrueMU flashed a glare at Sky "EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED SKY!" He hissed, the butter king threw his hands up "I've never seen him dead before in my life!" He lied once more and TrueMU groaned. "Why did you kill Jeffrey Sky...?" Deadlox muttered rolling his eyes **"HEY! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!"** Sky snapped, anger flashing in his eyes though his sunglasses. Before Deadlox could open his mouth to reply, TrueMU broke in "Why _did_ you kill Jeffrey, Sky?" He repeated Deadlox's question again sternly, starting to get extremely impatient. Sky looked back at TrueMU "I-I didn't kill Jeffrey! That is- that is my _LEAST_ favorite thing to do!" He stuttered angrily.

"Alright, tell my Sky..." TrueMU hissed "_EXACTLY_ what you were doing before I got home." The butter king hesitated for a split second before taking a deep breath **(N/A:** _**Bold and Italics : Sky **_Normal: TrueMU **)** _**"Alright, well I was upstairs..."**_ TrueMU nodded "Okay..." _**"I was- I was sitting in my room..." **_"Yes."_** "Eating butter..."** _"Go on..." _**"So Deadlox told me that this Jeffery walked in the house..." **_"Okay. _**"So I saw it trying to steal my precious butter..."** _"Wait, why would i-?" _**"And so I got my majestic butter sword and stabbed it 37 times in the heart."**_ **(N/A: Okay, back to normal) **

TrueMU's eyes were widened as he stared at Sky **"SKYYYYY! THAT FRICKING KILLED JEFFREY!"** He spat, Sky blinked through his sunglasses "Oh! Uh... I-I didn't know that...I'm in the wrong place here. I SUCK!" He lied again looking down to stare at his feet **"YOU OBVIOUSLY KNEW THAT!"** Deadlox said butting into the conversation **"SHUT UP!"**Sky snapped at Deadlox as TrueMU inspected the dead Jeffrey "...What happened to its feet **(N/A: Or whatever you call them)**?" "What's that?" Sky glanced at the spaceman "It's feet...why are they missing?" TrueMU spoke louder.

Sky _and_ Deadlox both nervously looked at each other "Oh that..." Sky said rubbing the back of his neck "Well me and Deadlox...kinda cooked them up and ate them..." Deadlox now was whistling casually as the spaceman looked at both of them in disbelief and disgust **"GUYYYYYYYYS!" **TrueMU shouted "I was hungry for feet! Give my a break!" Sky said rolling his eyes strong**"SKY!"** "And my stomach was making the rumblies..." Deadlox said smiling **"DEADLOX!"** "That feet only could satisfy." Sky finished **"WHAT THE NETHER IS WRONG WITH BOTH OF YOU GUYS?!"** TrueMU screamed at both of them.

"Well _I_ killed Jeffrey..." Sky trailed off "...and _we both_ eat feet! So that makes two!" Deadlox finished as TrueMU groaned in frustration.

* * *

**So yay! As I said before! My first Fanfiction on here! I hope you guys like it and I can make more like this! :D**


	2. Minecrafters with accessories 2

**Well since you guys like my first one, I might as well make a second one! I do no own anything except for the parody storyline.**

**Key:**

_Italics: Sky_

**Bold: TrueMU**

_**Bold and Italics:** **Deadlox**_

In case there is a multiple chat, this will happen.

* * *

Accidents happen...but sometimes... they were on purpose. In the middle of the ocean, there is a sinking cruise ship that is on fire and the screaming from the recruits. Meanwhile, in a distance where the sinking boat is at, a life boat is seen floating in the ocean. And in that life boat are Sky, TrueMU, and Deadlox all sitting in the life boat. Like last argument, this of course, is Sky's fault...again...

TrueMU sighed in annoyance and anger as he looked at Sky. "Sky... What in Minecraftia was all of _that_?!" He asked angrily. Sky looked up at TrueMU with a hint of concern in his eyes beneath his sunglasses "I'm not sure what you're referring to..." He said with an innocent tone, although he is _not_ innocent at all "You sunk an _entire_ ship, Sky." Deadlox replied fidgeting with his headphones in pure boredom. Sky looked at Deadlox, faking his confusion "Are you sure it was me?" He asked "I think I would remember something like that..." The butter king continued playing around with his amulet until TrueMU was starting to get annoyed at Sky...again...

The spaceman crossed his arms **"Sky, I watched you fire a harpoon in the captain's face..." **_"Well, he looked like a squid. Plus, he had 'squid' in his last name!" _Sky shuddered slightly about the last name as it appeared in his head _**"Dude, you were literally throwing recruits off of the ship..." **__"That-uh- would be startling to watch." _** "And you made out with the butter sculpture!" **TrueMU cried out in disgust _"Well thank Notch that Dawn _**(A/N: I know that Dawn broke up with Sky...but er yeah...) **_and the recruits weren't on board to see it!"_

TrueMU got angry and stood up to kick Sky where the sun doesn't shine. But when he lifted up his foot, the astronaut realized that they were standing in a puddle of something red and..._sticky_? "Sky, why is the bottom of the life boat all red and sticky?" TrueMU asked confused and a little scared. As soon as Deadlox heard that, his eyes widened and he shot straight up immediately looking at the red and sticky puddle that he had sat on "Oh ew! Gross..." He muttered under his breath looking at his bottom. Sky on the other hand, only just calmly stood up "Er..." He rested his head on his hand for a minute, then he looked back up at TrueMU.

_ "Would you believe it's strawberry milkshake?" _**"No..." **_"Uh, boat nectar?" _**"No." **_"Some of Notch's tears...?" _ Sky smiled sheepishly at the last part as TrueMU facepalmed at _all_ of the ridiculous thoughts "Just say the truth, Sky!" He yelled. "Ugh, fine..." Sky readjusted his sunglasses "It's those two waiters' blood from the restraunt." TrueMU's eyes widened beneath his helmet **"SKY!"** _"Not my fault, they were going to take the butter toasts away!" _**"I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M HEARING RIGHT NOW!"** Sky folded his arms and pouted "Well I will _not_ apologize for the art." **"THAT'S NOT ART! THAT'S FRICKING HOMICIDE!"**

TrueMU groaned, sat back down, and leaned backwards to calm himself down. Well apparently, that didn't work, because he found out about something else. There were no other life boats in site near the still sinking ship "Uh, where are the other life boats?" The spaceman asked starting to move around the life boat in search of _any _life boats. Sky and Deadlox looked around too, 30 seconds later, Sky shrugged "Wow, you won the prize. I didn't even notice that!" TrueMU immediately knew it was Sky "Where are the other life boats, Sky?"

Sky looked at TrueMU, then up at the sun, then back down in the water "Judging by the trajectory of the moon and sun..." He said 'scientifically' "..._probably_ at the bottom of the ocean..." Both TrueMU and Deadlox stared at the butter king, completely speechless of what to say. "I-er- stabbed lots of holes in them!" Sky added quickly after that **"SKY!**" The other two yelled in shock "Okay, I _probably_ have a serious problem..." Sky rubbed the back of his neck all though he was still smiling "You sir, are just... _terrible_." Deadlox said rolling his eyes and pointing at Sky.

TrueMU was going to continue to rant, but Sky hushed him _"Shh... do you hear that? That's the sound of forgiveness." _TrueMU only heard screaming of recruits drowning **"That's the sound of recruits drowning, Sky..." **_Well that is what forgiveness sounds like! It's screaming, and then, pure silence."_ TrueMU only flashed a glare in response and looked out into the ocean, wondering what could _possibly_ happen next.


	3. Minecrafters with Accessories 3

**Finally, the 3rd one is here! Geez, I've been lazy for almost a month now, and school's coming back _ I didn't find this as funny as the others...oh **

**well... Enjoy! Read and review c:**

**I don't own anything except for the parody storyline **

**Note: I pictured this more of humanized Minecraft, so don't mind about "Hands" **

* * *

The wonderful joys of vacation could _always_ be ruined. Somewhere in the distance far from Minecraftia, TrueMU and Deadlox were trying to get away from Sky after 2 incidents that happened recently. But it turned out that they were in a wrecked city. Guess who it was? Deadlox.

TrueMU clenched his hands into a fist "TY! First Sky, now you! I can't believe it, we were supposed to be on _vacation_!" Deadlox only smiled "I don't know about you, but I'm having a _wonderful_ time here!" He looked at the scene in admiration. "Ty, you have done _many_ terrible things while being on this _vacation_ and away from Sky..." "Or really? What did I do?"

TrueMU started listing things with his fingers "You toppled the South Minecraftian government, Ty..." "But the people have spoken!" Deadlox put his right hand over his heart while putting his left index finger up "Viva la Resistance!" He mocked looking at the sky, or no where. "You _pushed _the resistance _leader_ in a giant. Fan." Deadlox pictured this in his head and then scowled "He was a traitor and a scoundrel!" TrueMU sighed "He was trying to _save _you from pushing _other people_ into. A giant. Fan."

Deadlox stubbornly looked at the spaceman, until his stomach gave a kick "Oh! That was a foot! I seemed to have swallowed an entire person!" He exclaimed looking at his stomach "I believe that would be the hotel bartender..." TrueMU said in both annoyance and shock "Hmm..." Deadlox thought about this for a moment before snapping his fingers "So _that_ was why my machitos were taking too long!" "Ugh, Ty, it was horrifying! Your mouth unhinged like a snake!" "Woah, that actually sounds pretty awesome!" Deadlox beamed.

"I can't go anywhere with you!" Then Deadlox's face dropped a little "That hurts my feels...now we're both in the wrong..." He muttered looking at the ground, TrueMU continued to complain "I want to go home! We're leaving!" Deadlox remember something and looked up "Well in that case, I should probably mention that our luggage is filled with creeper meat" "Wait, what?!" "Uh, I'm trying to build an Enderdragon made out of meat, and no other meat will do..."

TrueMU facepalmed (even though he had his helmet on still) "Okay, you know what? I'm not even shocked anymore!" "Aw! That's no fun!" Deadlox pouted crossing his arms. "You know Ty, this has become the norm for you." "Hmm..." Deadlox thought for a moment "I know! I'll try _harder_ next time!" "Oh my Notch, please don't..." "I feel like I've inisuated a challenge!"

"Ugh, Ty..." "Well it's too late now...you." "You?" "Yeah, I totally forgot your name." TrueMU was quite shocked for one of his best friends to not even remember his name "Dude, we've known each other for 3 years now **(**A/N: I really don't know how long XD**)**" "And what an impression you made..." "My name is Jason..." "wait what?" The spaceman felt pretty awkward about this "I said my name is Jason." "I thought you were an alien." "Why would you think that?" "Mostly the helmet, are you sure?"

TrueMU hesitantly removed his helmet. Medium brown hair, green-blue **(**A/N: Again, don't know XD**)** eyes, yup, definitely human. "Oh uh..." Deadlox scratched the back of his neck awkwardly "Now if you excused me, I have a load of pictures to delete from my computer."


	4. Minecrafters with Accessories 4 (Finale)

**A/N: This is the finale of "Minecrafters With Accessories"! *Happy dances* Okay, so I was busy for the last few days, ESPECIALLY that my birthday was **

**yesterday (Aug. 17th) :P So you could wish me a belated happy birthday and stuff like that XD Anyways...TO THE STORY!...**

* * *

Mud prints and a hint of surprise could definitely strike up a conversation. Deadlox was walking in Sky's house (without knocking of course) because he had left his car keys on the counter (yup, Jason was the driver). But what he didn't notice was the mud on the bottom of his shoes, so basically he just left muddy footprints all over the floor and carpet.

Sky saw this when Deadlox walked in and went up to him "Ty! You've tracked mud all over the carpet and floor!" He said pointing at the mud tracks. Deadlox muttered an "Oops." and took this situation to rather the teasing level "Well _that_ right there sure is a mess..." He replied calmly, humour dancing around in his eyes "I just got the floor and carpet cleaned up five minutes ago!" Sky snapped "Uh, I'm not responsible, I've been jamming on dat saxophone outside in your front yard!"

The butter king sighed "These are clearly your footprints Ty." Deadlox (faked) gasped "Then there is an imposter in your house!" He shouted taking out a notepad from his pocket and walking around the house, leaving even _more_ footprints "Ty, stop, they lead directly to you as you make more footprints!" "Clue One: The imposter is a phantom!" Deadlox said out loud, writing in his notepad.

"Ty, stop avoid-!" Before Sky could finish his sentence, a loud "**BOOM!**" was heard and before you know it, half of Sky's house was burnt up and gone. Sky looked at the burnt half "TY!" Deadlox threw out his arms in joy "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D" "IT'S NOT-" Sky took a deep breath "-just, please tell me that you had nothing to do with this..." When the butter king turned to Deadlox, the one with the headphones rather had an annoyed face "Why don't you just blow out the candles...?" He asked, having a cupcake with a lone candle sticking out on the top.

Sky gave a death stare to both Deadlox _and_ the cupcake before smacking the treat out of Deadlox's hand (D:) and turning away "You've gone _too_ far this time Ty, even worse than me!" "WHAAAAAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF THE MELTING CITY!" "I mean, how did you even do dis?!" Deadlox scratched his head "Uhh...just a dallop of fairy dust?" "Ty-" "I ripped the tag off a mattress!" Deadlox blurted out.

"This isn't funny..." "What do you mean Sky? Who's laughing? Clearly not all the people who just exploded..." Sky growled "You know what? I'm leaving, I've had enough of this..." "But think of all the perfectly roasted face we get to munch on now!" "Wait, what?!" "Dude, because we're friends," Deadlox wrapped an arm around Sky's shoulder "and friendship are two pals munching on a well-roasted face together!" Sky struggled out of Deadlox's grip "That is _not_ friendship Ty. That's just plain sick..."

Well then you're probably not going to like your birthday decoration." "Seriously? It's not even my- Oh my Notch..." Faces were tied on balloons as they fly in their direction. Deadlox grinned sheepishly "Uh...Suprise!" "Oh...oh no. Aww..." Sky said in disgust trying to avoid the face-tied balloons "I'm sorry, I thought that you like the faces. Obviously there is a miscommunication." "Ty, this is just _awful_." Deadlox placed his thumb and index finger on his chin "Okay, so you're probably right. It's not nearly as tasteful as I pictured in my head."

"Okay, I think I'm going to- oh Notch, one touched me..." Sky murmured as one touched his arm. The one with the headphones nodded slightly "Yup, this clearly is not the way to go..." "Ya think?" "I mean, what can I say? I expected them to be cooked more. Raw face is just plain ol' nasty." Sky facepalmed "But that isn't the problem Ty! Why would you think _any_ of this was a good idea?" "Hmm...probably because I'm a dangerous sociopath with a long history of violence..." "Oh." "I still don't understand how you keep forgetting that..."

* * *

**A/N: CUT! (This will be my new outro thing XD) Okay, so now that I'm done with the series...should I do more parodies or work on an adventure seires? **

**Let me know in the reviews and I will get started on what!**


End file.
